


A Walking Contradiction

by V_elveteen



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: AKA Kim Jinhwan, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author's first fan fiction, He's sly af, How do tags even work, In preparation for iKON's impending yet potentially already delayed comeback, Jinhwan's an ethereal fairy, JunDong as bffs, Jung-Song twins, Junhoe is an awkward bean, Koo Junhoe learns that looks can be deceiving, M/M, Maybe possible smut in the future, Strangers to Lovers, Triple Kim emo friendship hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_elveteen/pseuds/V_elveteen
Summary: There was always something about him that had Junhoe enamoured. From his petite stature to his angel-like features - Kim Jinhwan was a walking contradiction. Everything about him screamed pure and innocent but underneath the sugary sweet smiles laid a devil in disguise. And why was it that Koo Junhoe was the only one to have noticed it?Tossing up between assignments, a part time job and his non existent social life - Koo Junhoe was already struggling enough with college. But in comes a whirl of blonde curls and pouty lips and Junhoe knows, knows that he's done for. However, there seems to be one thing he's noticed that no one else has, the boy is not as innocent as he lets on.





	1. The First Time

Koo Junhoe is halfway through passing out on the bus when he sees a boy get on, flagged by two other guys hanging off of him. It is neither the loud bunny that captures his attention nor the straight faced tiger that catches his eyes either. No, Koo Junhoe is enthralled by the petite boy smushed between the two - standing side by side with the taller boys. Be it the pretty curls or the way he's obviously got the two of them wrapped around his finger - Junhoe can't tell. Maybe it's the way he holds himself, that air of self confidence - small stature be damned - the boy knows he looks good, and knows how to use it to his advantage as well. 

It's clear in the way he has them clinging on to his every word; the way they dote on him and pamper him. It's clear when he sees him reaching up to affectionately ruffle the straight faced tiger's hair - who, now that he looks more clearly resembles a quail more than anything - leaving the hyperactive bunny all whiny and pouty. It's clear when he then smiles at said bunny, and has him grinning again in seconds after giving him the tiniest form of compensation. It's obvious that he knows what he's doing, knows the affect he has on those two boys, and knows they have no idea about it. 

Slowly their eyes meet and Junhoe he knows he's fucked. Blondie is now facing him directly, head tilted slightly in question. His lips curl slightly around the edges and Junhoe is hyper aware of how absurd his face looks. Pretty curls looks on at him in amusement until the goddamn bunny starts to regain his attention. The boy looks like he's whining but Junhoe doesn't give a damn. He just wants to see those eyes on him again. 

The bus comes to a halt and it is only then that one Koo Junhoe realises he's missed his stop a long time ago. Ducking his head in embarrassment he gets off prepares himself for the tiring journey back to his apartment. Grumbling as he walks along the footpath he curses the small boy and his pretty curls, curses his pretty face, his heart shaped mole, seriously, how is it even real? And just for the hell of it, Junhoe decides to curse the stupid bunny and the squaking quail.

By the time he reaches his apartment it's around 6 pm and Koo Junhoe is hungry as fuck, grumpy as fuck, and tired as fuck. It doesn't help at all that his roommate is a bundle of pent up energy, who practically leaps at him the minute he enters the door. Donghyuk, for all intensive purposes is a good kid, he's a smart kid, and a kind kid but he's also going to be a dead kid if he doesn't get out of Junhoe's face right this instance. Junhoe does indeed tell him this which makes Donghyuk pause, pout and then proceed to sulk on their shared sofa. 

Sighing deeply Junhoe makes his way over to the said sofa and Donghyuk moves over slightly so he can take his seat. 

"Look Dong, I'm sorry I got mad at you, it's just - it's been along day for me."

"Aw, did you have a tough time today? Come give hyung a hug, June-ah."

Glowering at the boy - who's only 2 months and 28 days older, mind you - Junhoe sulkily makes his way over to the fridge. Resisting the urge to sigh deeply he pulls out a can of soft drink and proceeds to slam the door shut. Making his way back to Donghyuk he decides to gulp down his drink. 

"What's got you so riled up?" Donghyuk looks up from where he's lounged on the couch, glancing cautiously at Junhoe. 

He's aware of how much his resting bitch face may look to him but right now, he doesn't care. All that matters to him is those pretty curls and pouty lips and that fucking heart shaped mole. 

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Junhoe insists. Donghyuk looks at him sceptically but proceeds to carry on with watching the tv. This was the first - and one of many - times where Koo Junhoe and Kim Jinhwan's paths would collide.


	2. The Second Time

The second time June saw him was on a Friday night as he made his way back home from his part-time job as a sales clerk. 

The pretty boy with the blonde curls had him frozen on the spot. From his slender nose to his slightly chubby cheeks. His angelic features and his heart shaped mole made everything the more appealing. 

If there was one thing that Donghyuk whined about it was that June was extremely picky when it came to his partners. Apparently he had a specific type - and was way too insistent on it. Which perhaps, was the reason why June was walking back home to Donghyuk rather than a lover.

However, the pretty blonde appeared as though he was currently lost. And as he stood underneath the streetlights he looked nothing short of heavenly. Puffing his cheeks out slightly the angelic beauty proceeded to sigh. 

But before Junhoe could get a closer look at said blonde, a sleek black car emerges out of thin air beside the sidewalk and in a blink of an eye the pretty angel is gone. 

Slightly bitter at the missed opportunity June proceeds on his trek back to his and Donghyuk's shared apartment. 

Junhoe proceeds to spend the remainder of his night dreaming about angelic features and pretty curls, of wild tigers and hyperactive bunnies. He wakes up in nothing short of a sweat shuddering at the mental image of the blonde in nothing but an oversized shirt, as his name falls effortlessly from pretty pale pink lips - _Oh my god _, Junhoe whispers to himself in horror, _I've become a pervert _, he bemoans curling up into a ball.____

____Which is the exact position that Donghyuk finds him in as he barges into the room - half annoyed and half amused at Junhoe's misery._ _ _ _

____"I understand that you're probably having some existential crisis right now some people actually need to sleep at 2:00 in the morning Junhoe."_ _ _ _

____"But Donghyuk-"_ _ _ _

____"No buts Junhoe, your wailing is so loud that I'm sure we'll be receiving complaints soon."_ _ _ _

____Hastily throwing the covers off of himself Junhoe grabs Donghyuk roughly by the shoulders._ _ _ _

____"Tell me, Dong, is it weird to have a dreams about someone you barely know?"_ _ _ _

____"What- Junhoe why, it's 2:00 AM right now-"_ _ _ _

____"- No buts Dong, this is a serious question. Now tell me, is weird or is it not"_ _ _ _

____Sighing in exasperation Donghyuk replies,_ _ _ _

____"I don't know, Junhoe, I mean kinda. But you know what? My opinion doesn't matter, I'm going back to bed."_ _ _ _

____Meanwhile Junhoe remains rooted in place as the door slams, leaving a deep sense of dread as his body freezes over. _Oh god _, he whispers in terror, _I really am a creep _._____ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I hope you guys like this fanfic, it's my first time ever writing one but this idea's been sitting in my drafts for over a year now. Not gonna lie, I have no idea what I'm doing but please come join me on this ride. 
> 
> Look forward to Junhoe making a fool of himself over Jinhwan and being his cute, awkward self. 
> 
> Thank you for taking time out to read this, enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I apologise for the extreamly short chapter.


End file.
